


the end is where we begin

by someawkwardprose



Series: fragments (snippets from the blue) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Force Ghost(s), Gen, Hopeful Ending, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardprose/pseuds/someawkwardprose
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi dies on Mustafar. But the story isn't done yet.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: fragments (snippets from the blue) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080962
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84
Collections: SW Especially Satisfying Stories





	the end is where we begin

**Author's Note:**

> moving my tumblr snippets over here before new years! originally posted [here](https://someawkwardprose.tumblr.com/post/625086042178027520/mcd-mild-gore-warning-but-it-does-have-a-hopeful)

Obi-Wan Kenobi dies on Mustafar. 

It is not a noble end. It is an ignominious death, struck down by a man he trusted more than any other in the galaxy, left coughing, sputtering viscera all over Anakin’s robes. He would not raise his blade against his brother - this, Anakin had not realised until he struck his Master down. He choked to death on his own blood, with his Padawan holding him uselessly, begging. 

_Master, please, please, don’t leave me, please, I’m SORRY -_

It is not a death befitting a Jedi Master, but it is this Jedi Master’s death anyway. 

_I’m sorry,_ the Force whispers. _But you can let go now._

Obi-Wan Kenobi is dead, yes. But in death he becomes so much more. He can feel that his Grandpadawan is alive, despite everything. Cody, screaming, trapped in his own head, but still fighting. Quinlan, little Padawan Dume, Padawan Kestis - there are more, and they are _alive._ And so is Anakin, sobbing alone on the shores of a burning planet, rocking the empty corpse of a man he loved, and his eyes are blue. 

Padmé wouldn’t survive, if she didn’t get help _now._ And the supernova she carried would need all the help they could get in a galaxy so swamped in darkness. 

_Come,_ the Force says, offers, really. 

_No thank you_ , he responds politely, and turns back to the world he is no longer part of. _I still have work to do._


End file.
